For the Love of Music
by A Amelia Black
Summary: Edmy will go as far as he needs to to keep the one thing he loves above all else: music. A Demyx fic, from the beginning. KH,CoM,KH2 spoilers


**Disclaimer: I own nothing :D You know that as well as I do.**

**A/N: So...random idea I had and thought I´d write it. It came rather quickly and I do love Demyx. He´s one of my favourite Organization members.**

**And, being someone of a music background myself, I can really understand him**

**So I decided to share with you:)**

**I would really appreciate any reviews, comments, suggetions, fav parts etc that you wish to give me. This could stay a one-shot or go into a multi-chaptered fic if you choose!**

**

* * *

**

**For the Love of Music**

"Edmy!"

The call went unheard, drowned out by the sounds of the guitarists and drummer of the stage band. Edmy flashed a grin towards the other guitarist and began his solo. His fingers ran smoothly over the strings as he put his entire body into it. This was his favourite part and he didn't hesitate to show off his skill. Music was his life and he had his guitar in his hands whenever possible, either working out a new song or playing an old favourite. His grades suffered as a result of this, for no matter where Edmy was, music constantly played in his mind, drowning out everything else. But to Edmy, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered without his music and he believed that he'd honestly die if he didn't have it.

Ever since he was little, he knew he had been graced with a very special gift. When he was two, he could already sing song melodies in tune and on key. True, he didn't know the words, but he could sing in his own garbled baby-language. When he was four, he had received his very first play guitar and it never left his side. By five years old, his parents had him doing voice training and they were entering him in various local singing contests. Guitar lessons were next and by the time Edmy was eight years old, he could sing and play the guitar in a way that was unlike anyone in their small town had heard. He won all the talent shows that his parents entered him in and when a famous guitarist approached them about giving Edmy private lessons, for he had been extremely impressed with Edmy's talent, that was when his life changed forever. Ever since then, through middle school and now high school, Edmy did nothing but work on his music. He had sheets of music that he had written stuffed in large envelopes that lay scattered around his room. School books lay forgotten beneath heaps of blank sheet music and CDs that he had had recorded.

The power suddenly being shut off brought Edmy back to the present as his solo was cut short. "Hey!" he protested, looking around the darkened garage. "MOM!"

"Edmy Lawrence, get up here this instant!" his mother's voice floated in through the open door at the back of the garage.

Edmy grumbled something about 'the unfairness of life' and gave his friends an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, looks like Mom pulled the switch. Again."

"We're never going to get any practicing in if she keeps doing that," said Terry, the other guitarist in the high school stage band. He had long, dark hair and wore nothing but black, save for a dark green band that he always wore around his upper arm.

"We've got practice at school," said Edmy with a shrug, but anyone that knew him could tell that school practices weren't very thrilling. Yes, they played music and yes, Edmy got to play his guitar, which was the only thing that made it bearable. Otherwise, the guitarists never received much personal attention by the director and so they were left to practice on their own. The director always commented about how talented they were and the fact that they rarely messed up, but that was due to their hard work outside of school.

"EDMY NOW!"

Edmy winced as his mom yelled his name and Delin, the drummer, laughed. "Mummy's callin', Edmy."

"Shut up," retorted Edmy but he was smirking. He lifted the guitar strap over his head and set his guitar back in its case, taking care to make sure everything was perfect before shutting it. He stood, running a hand through his short, light-brown hair. "Same time, same place tomorrow."

"See you then," said Terry as he turned to pack up his amp and guitar. Edmy hurried out of the garage, knowing full well that the wrath of his mother was not something to be taken lightly. _What does she want now?_ he thought as he took the stairs two at a time, running into the kitchen and came skidding to a halt in front of both his parents.

The look on their faces made Edmy's stomach clench. He didn't say anything, looking between them and wondering what was going on.

"You care to explain this?" asked his mother sharply, handing him his grade sheet.

Edmy glanced down at the grade sheet and sighed. So it was all D's except for his A in band. _Big deal._ All he wanted to do was music when he graduated (which was only three months from now), and he had already scored a record contract with the same record label who sponsored his guitar teacher.

"Edmy, you've been rejected by all colleges except the Northern Arts Institute, and that has poor academics," said his father sternly.

"But their music program is the best around here!" said Edmy in his defense.

"That's all that's on your mind, Edmy," frowned his mother. "Music music music. Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Obviously not with poor grades like these. We told you what would happen if you did poorly in your classes again. How do you expect to graduate with grades like these? How to you expect to do anything with your life? We support your music, but you need the education to get a decent job."

Edmy clenched his fists, the grade sheet crumpling between his fingers. "I didn't fail! I'm going to graduate just like everyone else. Just because I'm not smart like you two doesn't mean I don't have the ability to make something of myself! Music is my life! I can't help that."

"Well it's not anymore," said his father and Edmy thought he had heard incorrectly the first time.

"What?" Edmy's heart was pounding in his chest and he suddenly felt short of breath.

"No more lessons, no more band, no more practices, no more music," said his father coolly.

"We're packing up everything tonight and starting tomorrow –"

"No! You can't do that!" protested Edmy, terrified at the loss of his precious music.

"We're your parents, don't tell us what we cannot do," said his mother sharply. She pointed a finger upstairs. "Start packing up your music, now. You're done."

"I hate you!" he suddenly shouted, tears burning fiercely in his eyes. He turned and ran out the front door, ignoring the shouts of his parents behind him. It was already nearly dark but Edmy didn't care. He continued to run, his sneakers slapping the pavement in a steady drum. The music that always ran through his head was gone and Edmy panicked. Tears stinging his eyes, the eighteen year-old boy ran as fast as he could, as if that could help him escape the harsh reality. _No more music…they took it all from me…_

He didn't see the cloaked figure until he ran into something solid and bounced back, falling to the pavement. He stared up at the hooded figure, the streetlights illuminating it ever so slightly as night descended around them. "S-Sorry," he stammered, climbing to his feet. His palms burned where he had scraped them but they were the least of his concern. The hooded figure made his stomach twist uneasily and Edmy began to back up, intending on returning home. Even if that was the last place he wanted to be at that moment, it was better than standing out here in the cold with a strange figure.

"You are very special, Edmy," the figure said. A man. Edmy was sure of it. The smooth, silken voice…the way his words grabbed at Edmy until he couldn't help but listen to the man. This man was strangely…compelling, Edmy didn't know how else to explain why he froze in his movements and waited to hear what the man had to say next. "You are a very talented musician and I have something for you."

"I don't take things from strangers," said Edmy but even as he said it, he knew it sounded rather lame. Nice going, Edmy. Real smooth.

The man waved a hand through the air, summoning a large, dark object out of thin air. Edmy's eyebrows rose as he stared in disbelief. _What is this guy, some sort of magician?_

"Try it," the man said, holding out the object to Edmy. "And think about what I offer you. A life of true existence, where you can do nothing but play your music to your heart's content. A life without parents holding you back, a life where you are the master and others are merely pawns."  
Everything in Edmy screamed for him to run away but, as if on their own accord, his hands reached out, taking the object from the man. "What is this?"

"It's a sitar, a very special instrument."

Edmy glanced at the man before looking over the beautifully-crafted sitar. He ran his fingers over the strings and tried a note. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. Eerily compelling, the note echoed through his mind. His fingers began to move, strumming more notes, and as he played, the rain began to fall. First in small drops, and then in pouring sheets, but Edmy paid it no attention. His eyes were closed as he played music unlike anything he had ever played before. The rain only added to the perfection of the moment, for Edmy loved rain. He loved water in general, how it could make music of its own accord, if one listened carefully.

He was so caught up in the music that he didn't see the rain drops begin to dance around him, moving in time to the music he played.

"Edmy."

The man's voice broke through his dream-like state and Edmy regretfully opened his eyes, pausing in his song.

"Come with me and you will always be able to play like that. You will have your music and you will work towards the goal of being complete. Don't let these people here hold you back. You know you're special, far better than anyone, and now it's time to put that talent of yours to use."

Edmy was quiet, watching as the man pulled back his hood, revealing long, white hair and glowing amber eyes. It was in that instant that Edmy knew there was no way he could refuse this man. In that man's eyes, Edmy saw hope for his music, for true existence.

A portal of darkness appeared behind the man and he stepped back towards it. "Come, Edmy, and realise your full potential."

A small part of him screamed at him to stop this foolishness, but the music drowned out that voice. Edmy knew, even without saying the words, that he had accepted his man's offer. Clutching the sitar tightly in his hands, he walked towards the man and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Enjoy? Love? Hate?**

**I´d love to know your thoughts so please share :D **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
